


Intensify

by prompto



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Making Out, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only just a kiss. It was never supposed to keep progressing to the point of no return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is more than likely going to be just the first part of two. I had a few ideas for stringing together different instances where Kyouya and Tamaki's sexual relationship steadily builds over time.

The first time they kissed it was purely experimental. More so Tamaki's insistence that he know how it feel to kiss a boy in case the host club ever had a curious one stumble into their graces.

Kyouya being his best friend was optly the first choice for such an interaction. Despite his sigh and nonchalance about the ordeal, Tamaki was far too eager on the matter as he was about pretty much anything.

"Now Kyouya..don't be too rough with me."

"I can assure you I am going to make this as quick as possible."

Their lips met in a soft manner at first. They pulled back, grey eyes holding their gaze with violet for a moment before moving back in closely once more. Somehow Tamaki could feel a hand running into his hair and for whatever reason the kiss was prolonged to a point where he was pushed onto the floor with Kyouya on top of him.

Surely it had just been their hormones controlling the situation at that point.

**\---**

The next time they kissed it was during a fight.

Tamaki had caught his best friend on top of Haruhi during the thunderstorm, and imagine his surprise more so with himself out of anyone to find himself jealous of Haruhi..and not Kyouya.

For a while he had been contemplating just what some feelings were, and the bottom line came down to he simply wanted to protect Haruhi and ensure she was well-cared for. However, after things had been sorted with Haruhi and she was resting, he'd returned to Kyouya's room to finish their little tiff.

"I was only proving a point." The Ootori heir stated while cleaning his glasses as he sat at the small table in the corner of the room.

"You didn't have to go that far with it Kyouya."

"I don't see why you're so upset, nothing happened."

"To me just seeing it was enough." Tamaki said as he approached him closely to stare down at him.

"If I didn't know any better Tamaki, I'd think you were merely jealous."

The blush that etched on the blond's cheeks was too evident to ignore.

Kyouya smirked. "It seems I'm correct. Were you jealous that it wasn't you being pushed down onto the bed underneath me?"

Tamaki was at a loss as embarrassment took over him. For the past month since they'd 'experimentally' kissed (well more so made out), his thoughts had been incessantly fixated on Kyouya, especially at night whenever his urges got the better of him.

Kyouya stood up, pressing closer to Tamaki at this point which had him taking a step back each time Kyouya approached. Soon he had him cornered against the wall, a hand running up alongside of his head as the brunet leered in close as if to hone in on his prey.

"I never thought you would've wanted me to do more than just kiss you Tamaki. I'd never do it for anyone else...but you'd be the exception. You always were the exception for everything, I thought you'd have figured that out by now."

Inhaling sharply, Tamaki nearly forgot how to breathe as he felt Kyouya's lips an inch from his own. Their bodies almost melded together already as he felt his own erection starting to form and press against the other's thigh.

"K-Kyouya we shouldn't.."

"Of course we shouldn't. You're right." Kyouya noted the hardness that was pressed against him, feeling his own pants had become rather tight as he started to pull away.

The sudden grip on his arm dragged him back in, and soon Tamaki had thrown his arms around Kyouya's neck to secure him in a sudden and rough kiss.

A little more than just a mere make out occurred that evening.

**\---**

It had gotten to the point that Tamaki's thoughts revolved around Kyouya and nothing else. Even Host Club had taken a back seat..in some ways. He still couldn't switch off his princely charm, it was pretty natural for him to fall into.

However, whenever a girl even glanced at Kyouya it hit Tamaki's radar.

The innate jealousy wasn't something he was used to. Normally he would get what he wanted, but with Kyouya it seemed to be like lately..he had started wanting something more than just friendship.

The past two times that their friendship had..crossed a line, it had made him start to think that maybe he needed to just cross that line entirely. It wasn't as if he was intent on having anyone else at this point, but the matter of their families and their futures is always what halted his possible advance on Kyouya.

Not to mention, he didn't think Kyouya was interested in him like that.

Though his mind argued back with remembrances of how they grinded against one another again that night at the mansion along the beach. Everyone had long since gone to bed, and in the midst of their fighting they had ended up on the bed in the same position he had caught Kyouya in mere hours before with Haruhi.

The hand that had been shoved down his pants had somehow become proof enough that perhaps..Kyouya was interested enough to be with him to an extent.

"Oh Tamaki...you're so amazing.."

One of the girls was completely infatuated with the prince as he held her in his arms.

"My dear, it is you who is amazing. Oh how I wish I could just sail away with you into the sunset.."

Kyouya shook his head while finishing up his latest spreadsheet for the upcoming month's activities and the budget for it.

Although he would have been done alot sooner had he not been constantly glancing at Tamaki from the corner of his eye. It kept begging the question whether or not Tamaki got off on this in any sort of way. If so, somewhere deep down, Kyouya disliked that notion.

The Host Club ended shortly thereafter with the last few girls being escorted out. The members began to leave shortly after that, one by one saying their goodbyes before leaving for the weekend.

"Mommy and Daddy have some private planning to do for next month's activities. See you all Monday." Tamaki waved as the twins walked off with Haruhi in between them.

"Have a good weekend senpai." Haruhi said as the twins uttered their own goodbyes before the door to the music room was closed.

With nothing but Kyouya's typing heard in the background, Tamaki strolled across the room towards the piano. Upon taking his seat in front of it, his fingers began to gently glide on the keys to play a slow, and almost intimate tune.

"We have more than enough money left over to budget for something away from the school if you're interested."

"Perhaps, a day at the hot springs? I know we haven't done anything in yukatas in a while."

"I'm sure I could find a suitable day for that." Kyouya pushed his glasses more onto the bridge of his nose. He still peered over at Tamaki as he typed.

"Could we...stay over night?"

"If you wanted we could plan it for a Friday evening so it won't interfere with class."

"That would be perfect." Tamaki smiled while feeling a hint of nervousness as he still pushed the conversation further. "Could we get separate rooms? I know they usually have rooms for singles or pairs."

"I'll have to see what all is available, though pairing up would be the best option as far as money is concerned."

"Could we pair up?"

Kyouya stopped typing mid-sentence which in turn caused Tamaki to stop playing as well.

"You're not wanting to try and secure a room with Haruhi?"

"My daughter wouldn't allow such a thing. Besides, I'm used to having sleep overs with you anyways."

With a slight smile that started forming into a smirk, Kyouya set his laptop aside.

"I suppose so. I don't see the harm in it, and I can at least tolerate you over anyone else. Though, if you get out of hand I might have to restrain you."

Tamaki chuckled softly before rising from the seat.

"Or perhaps..I should secure a single room. It'd be much quieter I'm sure."

Footsteps were heard drawing in closer as Tamaki approached Kyouya, kneeling down before him and staring up at him.

"Can I convince you somehow Kyouya?"

"I'm not sure. You know I'm a little hard to please."

The adrenaline rush that hit Tamaki was unreal. He found himself giving into his desires that usually only plagued him at night. Without warning, his hands began to undo Kyouya's uniform pants, unzipping them to run his palm down against the erection that was already forming.

"In all the times we've kissed...I would have thought that you'd have a soft spot for me by now. Maybe I just need to try kissing you somewhere else.." Tamaki muttered while feeling how his heart rammed against his chest. His hand ran into the boxers, pulling out the hard cock as he could hear Kyouya inhale sharply.

He'd never done such a thing before. The extent of his sexual acts being groped or given a hand job or two by girls whom had had far too much to drink at parties sponsored by his family. He'd been sucked off once too, but that was something he vaguely even remembered given how drunk he had been at the time.

So he had mere instinct to guide him as he ran his tongue down the length of Kyouya's cock, staring up at him and teasing with his lips at the tip for a moment.

To say the Ootori heir was surprised at Tamaki's sudden boldness would've been the understatement of the year. It wasn't as if his thoughts hadn't drifted to such a scenario at one time or another, given how Tamaki had a mouth that just looked like it was made for sucking cock. Everything about him was alluring though, and it was truly unfair how much Kyouya had to sit on the sidelines and watch him every day without being able to touch him in the way he wanted.

Of course, as he felt Tamaki's mouth run down against his cock and become enveloped in between those lips and that warm tongue- he was pretty sure he was invited to touch whenever he wanted. The concept of sharing a room at the hot springs was also strangely romantic yet dangerous in a way. If anything, Kyouya would use the opportunity to fuck Tamaki properly given how his thoughts had been revolving around that far too much lately.

The concept of being gay never struck him seeing as he still had an eye for some girls. But, with how Tamaki kept staring up at him as he sucked his cock...and it felt like he didn't even have a reflex at all with how he had adjusted to taking him nearly all the way into his mouth..Kyouya was starting to doubt he'd ever be able to have such an intense desire for anyone else but his best friend.

"T-Tamaki.. _fuck_.."

The obscenity slipping out was so unlike Kyouya, so much so, that it made Tamaki moan. Such a strange thing to find as a turn on, yet the blond found himself so hard over it and tasting more of the other's pre-cum on his tongue made him flick his tongue at the tip in order to tease him closer to release.

It hardly took Kyouya long after that. Tamaki's moans mixed with that steady movement of his mouth had him nearly shifting his hips to openly fuck Tamaki's mouth. Tamaki more than welcomed it.

The smacking noises reverberated in the music room as Kyouya's sharp inhales and gasps became rough reptitions of Tamaki's name. His body trembled, cock pulsating between the blond's lips as he let his release take over and allowed his cum to spurt into that eager mouth.

Tamaki felt the cum hit the back of his throat, making him tense for a moment before relaxing with a moan as he swallowed the cum that was given to him. It had a rather sweet yet salty taste, and he stared at Kyouya while ensuring to clean him thoroughly with his tongue afterward.

Kyouya never found himself desiring anyone else from that point onward.

_tbc?_


	2. Chapter 2

The night was young and the frivolous antics of the host club were only just beginning. The group that had agreed to attend the hot springs was a little smaller than most, given the limited amount of space at the location. Only the most insistent of girls were attending the event, the most devoted of fangirls clung onto the young men as they exited into the main lobby.

They had just finished a nice dinner, and the time for the group to part ways was steadily approaching.

"My beautiful princesses, we must separate for but a little while. I am sure we will reunite under the glorious moonlight though."

The sound of girls screaming was deafening as Tamaki was practically dragged away by Hikaru.

Kyoya peered at the scene from the corner of his eye, his notebook in hand even as he was dressed down in a red yukata. Glancing at how Hikaru still laid his hand on Tamaki's forearm and somewhat around his waist, the Ootori heir kept his voice in a steady and somewhat condescending tone that he often carried.

"It's amazing how easily you woo girls, yet you're still a complete idiot otherwise."

Anyone else would've felt the need to initially huff and pout over hearing such a thing, but Tamaki instead chuckled lightly and managed to wrangle himself out of Hikaru's grasp to stand and walk properly.

"My dear Kyoya, you know better than anyone that I'm charming by nature."

Kyoya opted for silence as a response.

"Well boss, guess we should head to our rooms for a bit. I know the springs open up for the girls before the guys." Kaoru had slung his arm around his brother as the group stood at the end of the hallway now.

"Yes. I know the girls have the springs for an hour, and then it is our turn. However, knowing some of the girls, they will want to break this policy and the owners are a little lenient given our families are frequent visitors here." Tamaki paused as if to think of a good way to approach the situation.

"I believe we should let Honey and Mori attend to the girls for a little while, and the twins join in as well. Haruhi obviously you'll have to be excluded from this entirely given your situation." Kyoya quickly delivered a solution to the problem, and Tamaki snapped his fingers with a nod.

"Ah yes, this is an excellent idea."

"But Tamaki-senpai, the girls will want you out of any of us to be there-" Haruhi was cut off with Tamaki's finger gently pressing on her lips.

"Now, now Haruhi, I will still make my appearance. I'm sure it will prompt some of the girls to invade our time in the springs so it will even out perfectly."

"Whatever you say senpai." Haruhi gave her usual shrug and shake of her head before heading to her room that was assigned for her alone. She was more than grateful for a relaxing evening doing whatever she pleased at such a luxurious place.

"Guess we'll see you later then." The twins said in a joint tone while heading off to their room around the corner.

Steadily Tamaki reached into his pocket for his room key, moving just a few doors down to the room that had been assigned for himself and Kyoya.

"Is Mommy upset with me?"

"If you can already sense it then why do you even feel the need to ask?" Kyoya muttered in a matter of factly tone just as the door opened.

Tamaki sighed lightly as if to express his exasperation, yet inwardly he was more so amused. Getting Kyoya riled up was just another part of the give and take they often had going between them-- even more so nowadays.

The two entered the room, finding the bed to be more than big enough for the both of them. There was a door that led to a small balcony that had a rather nice view of a waterfall not far off from where they were located.

Tamaki hummed softly for a moment, a hand against this chin as he surveyed Kyoya who had taken to setting his notebook aside on the desk.

"Well then, since we have some time before we need to regroup with everyone, did we have anything that we needed to go over at all?"

"I don't believe so unless you've thought of something else we need to discuss." His words were simple yet challenging in a way. Kyoya normally would've gone for his usual mannerism of pushing his glasses back on the bridge of his nose, yet instead he removed his glasses entirely and set them aside where his notebook was.

Tamaki watched him. He took in the sight of how Kyoya's slim fingers removed the glasses to reveal his eyes, seeing how the bit of brown bangs fell against his eyes as well. It was always nice being able to have that barrier removed and see more of Kyoya that no one else ever really saw but him.

They'd been pushing the boundaries of their friendship for a while ever since the night Tamaki had managed to  _convince_  Kyoya in letting the group come to the hot springs. Since then, they hadn't pushed things much further though, preferring to keep the subtle hints and challenges as secrets exchanged between them when they thought no one was looking or no one else would understand.

It had been driving Tamaki insane-- which was quite a feat in itself.

"So are you truly upset with me then Kyoya?"

"If you're asking then you already know the answer."

This was true. Tamaki already knew what to do in order to get Kyoya upset. He wasn't expecting to see how grey eyes suddenly looked to him with an intent gaze.

"Just what have I done this time..?" Tamaki questioned as he waved his arm, the light blue yukata adorned with floral designs slowly starting to slip off his right shoulder to reveal hints of milky-white skin. It wasn't on purpose, but he made no move to fix it.

"As the king of the host club you have always been gifted with the ability to intrigue people and lure girls in with pretty words. You paint such a perfect picture for anyone to look upon and yet.."

Kyoya approached Tamaki, reaching a single finger out to trace underneath of the other’s chin. Leaning in, Kyoya stared at him closely in a way that no one else could’ve ever done. It was done so perfectly so that it sent shivers throughout Tamaki’s frame as he felt Kyoya breathing his words out with careful precision to ensure that each syllable was felt against his lips. Purely methodical and alluring and completely like Kyoya..

..The next set of words played at Tamaki’s weakness entirely.

"...I want nothing more than to completely ** _ruin_**  you."

Tamaki shuddered.

Breathing was forgotten. He could hardly even start to get a word out as he felt the beginnings of a lone word were stuck in his throat.

"..Why's that.."

"Because you're  **mine**. You're mine to ruin and defile in any way I please." Kyoya stated, showing his proclamation further by running his other hand up to grip along the back of Tamaki's neck, fingertips intertwining within blonde locks of hair.

"I...I never remember you making such a proclaimation before, nor do I remember you acting on something like that."

"Don't worry..I intend on doing so  _now_."

Those fingertips tightened still, increasing their intense hold on the blond while dragging him in so that his next statement was practically breathed over his lips and against a mouth that had parted somewhat in awe.

"I'll ruin you in ways that you'll never forget..and in ways that you'll want to relive again and again.."

"... _Please_.."

The lone word made the slightest hint of a smirk cross Kyoya's features before he gave into the request.

He'd been steadily priming Tamaki for this moment for some time now. Wanting to have the blond craving him incessantly, and just as he brought himself into a crashing of lips and tongues seeking out one another, he knew that this was what true passion was like.

The realms of wanting another person  ** _this much_**  had never been felt before that moment. Kyoya could feel the way Tamaki bent to his will, his frame pressing in closer as their bodies aligned.

The blue yukata slipped further down Tamaki's right arm, his body gradually being backed up against the pillar a few feet behind of him. Feeling how Kyoya pressed him against it and how those lithe fingers from before began to trace at his chest and touch on his skin that was steadily becoming further exposed had him gasping into the way their mouths locked on one another.

Kyoya chuckled. He bit Tamaki's lower lip, staring at him closely while letting his fingertips ghost along his chest and circle at his right nipple for a moment.

"We've..never gotten this far before.." Tamaki stated even with a hitch in his breathing, eyes sliding shut again as he felt those fingers twist his nipple.

"...We've never had a chance to be alone like this before.." Kyoya said while feeling Tamaki's own hands starting to wander, the touch of them running at his back and then up into his hair. He tugged at brown locks, forcing their gazes to meet.

"I've wanted you for too long now Kyoya. I hope..you're not intending to tease me too much a- _ah_ -" Tamaki trailed off in a broken moan, Kyoya's knee running between his legs to part the yukata and rub against his growing hardness making him clutch onto the other somewhat. "So..cruel.."

"No..what is cruel is how beautiful and..alluring you are.." Kyoya leered in, muttering alongside Tamaki's ear as his lips and teeth began their approach on an exposed neck. "..Do you have any idea how sexy you are Tamaki..how your voice sounds when you say my name..oh I really want to have you screaming it instead..to have you say those words you never would out in public or around petty girls who have no idea how dirty you really are for me and me alone.."

"Kyo.." Tamaki could hardly get his full name out, clutching onto Kyoya suddenly as he felt teeth barred and dragging down his neck. They were surely going to be quite a few marks left behind. It only turned him on more knowing that.

It wasn't as if Tamaki never knew what he was doing. Sure, beforehand he had been somewhat oblivious, but ever since things had begun to evolve between himself and Kyoya, he'd started doing more than a few things on purpose.

"...You know..I like to make you jealous right.."

A sound resembling a growl was emitted lowly from Kyoya as he flicked his tongue and only seemed to bite harder at the pale skin where his mouth was lingering upon.

"...I-I ah-I nngh..I always give you those looks...and when you look back at me I know..I just  _know_. It always gets me-so hard-" Tamaki nearly cried out as he felt Kyoya's knee press up against his clothed cock, whimpering in need while feeling the tingling sensation of pain on his neck.

"Which is why you need to be punished now." Kyoya stated while to glancing down at the dark marks he'd made, feeling pleased but still needing to do more to ensure Tamaki was his entirely.

"I'm curious to see..just how you plan on doing that.." Tamaki looked at him through slitted eyes, his words almost being panted out as he practically rutted down against Kyoya's knee out of need for more.

Grabbing onto the blond's arm, he suddenly dragged him away from the pillar before forcing him down onto the ground.

"A-Ah--" Tamaki shuddered at being handled in such a way, his body heated already and only having the feeling intensify from how Kyoya's hands were felt raking over his body and pushing up the yukata. The fabric shifted along his spine as he heard Kyoya chuckle against the back of his neck suddenly.

"..Now..remember what you told me the other day.."

The recollection of the conversation to which Kyoya referred made Tamaki breathe out an uneasy reply. "O-Of course.."

"..You're going to experience what you wanted." Kyoya ran a hand along Tamaki's back slowly, his fingers steadily reaching into blond locks of hair before suddenly tugging onto them. As he dragged the other's head back harshly, he muttered lowly against his jawline and neck. "..Or to be more accurate..I'm going to fuck you to where you won't be able to hold back."

Tamaki was shoved back closer to the ground once more. His head remained pressed against the floor, positioned so he could stare back at Kyoya somewhat as he heard what sounded like a bottle cap being popped opened.

Swallowing thickly, he felt a slickened finger start rubbing at his entrance. Trying not to focus too much on the odd way it felt, he soon found himself almost panting and rutting back against the other's finger. Soon another was added, and he could hardly contain himself as he felt his sweet spot brushed against. The addition of a third finger had him whimpering in need, his back almost arching as his cock stained the floor with pre-cum that kept dripping out past the tip.

Kyoya was already getting off just on how tight Tamaki felt around his finger. His cock nearly twitched each time he heard how the Tamaki panted and pleaded for more.

He loved completely ruining the sight that so many loved and admired.

"K-Kyo..p-please.."

"Please what..you need to be more--" Kyoya rutted his fingers in suddenly, purposefully hitting Tamaki's prostate which had the blond nearly clawing at the floor. "-- _Specific_.."

"D-Don't..please just..fuck me--"

"What was that?" Kyoya nearly rasped out a reply while still teasing the other, staring at him intently through lidded eyes.

"Fuck me daddy..!"

The sudden exclamation caused Kyoya to withdraw his fingers. His hands were nearly shaking as he hastily coated his cock with a mixture of pre-cum and lube, shuddering while tracing his hand along Tamaki's spine and guiding his cock forward.

He inhaled sharply while pushing in, filling Tamaki with every inch of his cock. The soft panting and whimpers from the blond made him remain slow in his initial movements, giving some time for adjustment. Once he saw Tamaki stare back at him, face pressed against the floor, lips parted, and a needy look in his eyes-- he knew.

"..Have you been good lately?"

"I..I've touched myself every night.."

"Mmm.." Kyoya gripped onto Tamaki's hips, building a slow rhythm while feeling how tight and heated it was around his cock.

"I always think about you daddy." Tamaki said between broken moans, his hips pushing back some in need for more of that feeling. He'd been thinking about how it would feel to have that cock in him for so long now.

"..Such a good boy." Dipping his head down, Kyoya kissed along Tamaki's back some, the yukata slipping down slightly as he started thrusting slightly harder.

Each time Tamaki whimpered it only increased Kyoya's need to ruin him further. His fingers dug along Tamaki's skinny frame, dragging him over his cock roughly as he suddenly heard Tamaki cry out. With a hint of a smirk tugging at Kyoya's lips, he knew he'd only succeed in making Tamaki completely desperate.

"..You've thought of this haven't you Tamaki..having me fuck you in such depraved ways to where you're clawing on the floor crying for my cock and cum.."

"Y-Y-es.." Tamaki could hardly manage to speak properly now with how hard Kyoya fucked him. The sound of slapping skin filled the room in between the moans and gasps.

Kyoya reached forward suddenly, grabbing at Tamaki's blond locks once more to drag his head back. He growled along his neck, breathing out hotly over milky-white skin while shoving his cock in so deep it had Tamaki nearly sobbing from that delicious twinge of pleasure that shot through him.

"Beg for it.."

"Kyo..why-"

" _ **Beg for it**_.." Kyoya practically growled against Tamaki's throat, staring at blue eyes in an almost dangerous gaze.

"I want your cock  _daddy_..all of it- so much  _please_.."

Kyoya pulled back and pushed back in just as roughly as the previous time. It had Tamaki hissing, clutching some at the floor as his cock twitched from being pushed closer to his orgasm.

"..Is that right..what else do you want.."

"..I want your cum..inside of me..all over me.." Tamaki shifted his head to properly stare at Kyoya long enough to make his statement clear. "..Make me yours. I want everyone to know I'm yours so please.."

Those words pushed Kyoya past any restraint he had left.

He withdrew slowly, pulling back enough to shift away from Tamaki.

For a moment, Tamaki turned and looked confused. He was close to questioning the other when he suddenly felt himself being grabbed and pushed to lay on his back.

Kyoya pushed apart the yukata entirely, letting the fabric lay on the floor with Tamaki's naked body sprawled on top of it. He admired the sight for a moment. The beauty slowly being marred by him only pushed him to grab at Tamaki's thighs and drag him back in closer to align his cock with his ass and push in once again.

He felt one of Tamaki's legs wrap around his thin waist before he leaned in to roughly capture his lips in a deep kiss. His lips parted instantly, licking into that mouth that was full of wanton moans and eager to please Kyoya in any way possible.

"Kyo I.." Tamaki breathed into the kiss that was full of subtle bites and tasting one another.

"..What..tell me.." Kyoya spoke inbetween the brushing of their lips, grunting lowly as he felt the way Tamaki started to clamp down more over his cock.

"..I'm gonna..and I.."

Sensing what Tamaki was hinting at, Kyoya ran a hand down to finally touch at Tamaki's cock. He stroke in time with his thrusts that were nearly erratic now. The feeling of his own orgasm making him fuck the other out of slight desperation.

". _.I love you_.." Tamaki spoke the words so softly that they might've gone unheard if Kyoya hadn't been lingering as close as he was.

Kyoya said nothing but leaned in to kiss Tamaki so deeply that it made him feel breathless. 

Focusing on those final moments, Tamaki felt his entire body enraptured in pleasure. He was unable to hold back in his moans as they were muffled in the heated kiss, feeling Kyoya's cock hit inside him so perfectly and stroke against his cock in the same instant that it made him unable to hold back. His body arched some from the floor, cum coating the hand that stroked him through that blissful moment.

The only thing that made the moment even more perfect was what happened next.

Kyoya felt the warmth of Tamaki's cum on his hand. He finally let himself reach his own climax, pushing in deeply once more before stilling as he felt his cum spill inside that tight heat that felt so good around his cock.

Breathing uneasily while feeling more of his cum fill the other, Kyoya stared down at Tamaki closely. "..I love you too."

They lingered there for a few minutes, kissing much more softly than they been previously. Kyoya finally felt a need to get cleaned up, even more so because he remembered they had to meet up with the others again soon. The last thing they needed was the twins finding them, though he had a feeling they already suspected or knew about his ongoing activities with the head of the host club.

Tamaki couldn't help but to smile and practically laugh while feeling all too relaxed in his post-orgasm.

"Mmm..Kyoya I think you have a weakness."

Kyoya raised a brow as he exited the bathroom, looking completely flawless as if the prior happenings had never even occurred.  "What do you mean?"

Tamaki let a hand linger on his chin for a moment before he finished tying his new yukata around his frame. "I think..I'm your weakness."

Kyoya approached the other slowly, seeing the coy smile on Tamaki's lips. Just as he leaned in close to whisper against his ear, he refrained from touching Tamaki at all "Even if that's the case..you better not do anything to displease  _daddy_." Sensing the way Tamaki almost shuddered at his words, Kyoya chuckled softly.

They could pretend all day at the host club, but Tamaki knew who he belonged to behind closed doors.

_~ fin._


End file.
